


homesick

by catradorasheart (jimindie)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Catra's home y'all, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Insomnia, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Trauma, they calling each other girlfriend oh my heart, they just need a good night of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimindie/pseuds/catradorasheart
Summary: "they went through so much, but really won in the end. now they were here. always close to each other, never going to be separated again. catra was finally home. not bright moon, it felt too soon to consider it home, the castle was still too big, too strange for her. but with adora, in adora's arms, kissing and hugging and always talking to her. adora was catra's home.but she always knew that."these kids just need some sleep :(
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	homesick

catra woke up.

not woke up, really. she wasn't sleeping, she couldn't, even when melog was in the carpet right beside her bed, sleeping soundly for hours.

she didn't sleep, exactly, but remembered dreaming, half asleep half awake, a dream so confuse and chaotic that her heart was racing right now.

her heart... adora... the heart of etheria and the failsafe on adora's chest...

she groaned and shook her head, didn't want to think about that.

after a few moments catra's heart slowed down, while she kept listening to melog's breathing on her side.

she tried to remember the dream. strong wind, a sense of falling, falling deep in some abyss that didn't seem to have an end. a corrupted voice that sounded and not sounded like her own, coming from her mouth.

oh, she realized, that one again. she was used to it. it had some new scenes now, but catra was sure she was going to get used to them too.

this time she managed to wake up before the fall and the pain get too agonizing, before seeing adora dying, not by her hands, but by her fault, which was almost the same.

adora was okay, though. but the nightmares catra kept having– even before the portal– didn't care about the reality.

adora was probably asleep and safe in her room, crawled in blankets, but not really relaxed, never relaxed, even when she had just defeated an evil space villain two days ago.

the thing was, she forgot to tell catra that the beds on bright moon were so, so soft. really, catra felt she was going to drown in fluffiness.

she tried to sleep on the carpet with melog on the first night, but it didn't felt right either. it was better than the bed, and catra managed to get some sleep, she was so tired, but the other night she started to see the bed as a challenge, which was a stupid thought, she realized that now.

catra groaned again, raised her palms and scratched her eyes, then smoothed her hair, and suddenly missed it's length.

it was fine though, her hair would grow back in some time, but she wouldn't be able to get any sleep in that bed.

.

catra opened the door of adora's bedroom. she was sure adora was sleeping, but found her sitting on the floor, her head resting in the wall, staring at the ceiling. she missed her. it was a strange feeling. actually, catra almost thought pathetic, but she was trying to learn that feelings weren't a weakness, or something like that, she didn't remembered perfuma's exact words.

"hey adora", catra said, and adora looked surprised to see her. catra felt her heart beat strong in her chest, and tried to not think about adora's heartbeat she listened two days ago, when they were on the heart of etheria.

"catra..." she said, "i... thought you were sleeping... where's melog?" her expression became worried "is everything okay?"

catra smirked, "yes, hero, everything's just fine, melog's sleeping for hours now", she sighed, "i envy them." she closed the door and sat beside adora, then crossed her arms, embracing herself.

"you... couldn't sleep too?"

"ha, no. i tried, but the bed is too soft."

"i know, right? it's like you're going to-"

"drow in the fluffiness." "- drow in the fluffiness." they said at the same time. both of them laughed. everything felt right. catra stretched her arms and lied her back down on adora's legs.

"i'm going to sleep with you tonight." catra said, she didn't want to ask permission, there was no need, they sleeped together in the horde's dorms since they were kids, this wasn't going to be awkward, she refused to make it awkward.

"huh, okay?"

"but not in that bed."

"right," adora got up, leaving catra on the floor "i have a mattress here somewhere..."

she wandered in the bedroom looking for the mattress, stealing a few glances of catra, like she was worried that her girlfriend would vanish. catra wasn't doing the same, though. catra was staring. she laid more comfortable in the floor, stretching again, first her back and then her arms, her head pointing to the rest of the room, her view of adora upside down.

they went through so much, but really won in the end. now they were here. always close to each other, never going to be separated again. catra was finally home. not bright moon, it felt too soon to consider it home, the castle was still too big, too strange for her. but with adora, in adora's arms, kissing and hugging and always talking to her. adora was catra's home.

but she always knew that.

"you're staring," adora said, finally finding the mattress and putting it on the floor, beside the damn bed. "sorry if my girlfriend is too pretty", catra replied, jumping in the mattress, her tail wiggling.

catra chuckled when saw adora's face turning red. she opened her arms, adora lied between them and hugged her tight, felling her happy sigh and purr.

"when i came here i couldn't sleep in the bed too," adora said after few minutes, her breath warm in catra's neck, "glimmer and bow helped me, they did sleepovers every night."

"glimmer told me, in the ship." they smiled a little to each other, even with the weight of the memories on that ship, they were together and safe now.

"then," adora continued, petting catra's short hair, "glimmer became queen, and bow insisted that they were disturbing my sleep, the sleepovers became less frequent, but it was alright, you know? there were so much stuff going on, i feel like it was better that way, really. with time i got used with sleeping alone, but since the... war... it just felt weird. i got used to the bed, too actually."

"it took much long? i feel like i'm never getting used to that thing." catra said, her voice playful, both of them knew she was trying to light up the mood, which was funny, because when they were kids, it was adora who always did that. adora smiled softly and kissed her.

"you have all the time you need, babe."

"we do."

.

catra really woke up this time. she felt adora's arms around her, the dim sunshine in her face. she moved and felt adora squeeze her body. "hey catra," she felt her heart skip a beat. adora saying this with that voice... "where are you going? the sun has just risen"

"uh, i don't want anyone freaking out when they don't find me in my room..." catra said, leaving her girlfriend's arms and standing up.

"oh, makes sense..." adora's expression was a little sad, so catra crouched down, kissed her cheek, then said, "good morning, i love you."

adora smiled wide, "i love you too", then catra left, leaving her hugging the blankets that smelled like her girlfriend.

the same happened the next day, and the next and the other one. catra went to adora's room, they laid in the mattress and had the best nights of sleep in years. then the sun would rise, and catra would leave.

"oh c'mon catra..." adora said climbing on top of catra, each leg on one side of her. catra almost screamed. "i know you don't care about anyone freaking out"

"what? you're crazy, let me go."

"i'll let you if tell me why you leave every day"

catra groaned. she hated adora. no, she didn't. she groaned again and gave up.

"okay, i don't want people entering here and seeing me sleeping with you, i don't know why... maybe i feel too exposed."

adora realized catra from her arms, and both of them sat in the mattress, looking at each other.

"but babe, we spend all day hugging and kissing and you love sitting on my lap in front of everyone... what's the difference?"

"i... i just don't want them to think i can't handle being here, or that, i am a needy kitty or whatever."

adora laughed and said, her voice pretentious, "i see. you don't need to explain more, babe. i'm okay with it. you can go now."

catra smirked, "excuse me, i don't need your permission".

"i know you don't" she winked "see you on breakfast."

catra kissed her cheek again and turned to leave, then turned to face adora again. "i... i'm sorry. i love you. i love sleeping with you, these were the best nights i had in years but-"

"hey. it's okay. i love you, too." they smiled at each other. adora always respect her space, always tried to understand, or cheer her up. adora was so good to her, she sometimes wandered, now, how she could return all that love. she was going to try. she had all the time to figure out.

catra was almost closing the door when heard adora joke, "i think you should talk more to perfuma."

"i heard that!"

she listened to her girlfriend's laugh, then closed the door and went to her room, grinning.

"you know we all know you sleep with adora since you got here, right?" catra jumped and hissed at a figure right after a corner. 

it was bow. of course it was bow.

"whoa. calm down wild cat, it's just me." he said, chuckling at her. catra groaned again, it felt like the tenth time just that morning.

"i should never had let you befriend scorpia."

"alright, you know you can still have a room even sleeping with adora, right? you don't need to come back every morning to... mark territory or something like that."

"i don't mark territory! i just- argh- i didn't wanted to leave melog alone." she lied.

"oh, okay. you can take melog to adora's room, too. you can even live there if you want, here in bright moon, we don't judge."

catra felt a suddenly urge to smash bow's tablet against his head, but just said, "i'll stay with my room, thank you very much."

"you do you." he turned to leave, whistling at his tablet for some reason.

catra continued to walk to her room but stopped. she remembered adora's warmth, adora's arms and adora's lips. she sighed and walked back.

"you're back. what happened?" adora asked when felt her girlfriend's arms around her again.

"i just changed my mind" she said, purring. she wondered how she could leave her home so many times before.

"really?" adora's sounded suspicious, and turned to face her.

"what? you don't believe me?"

adora smirked to catra just like that time catra literally jumped in the fire for her "no, i don't think i do"

"i hate you!" catra said, laughing.

"no, you don't." hugged her girlfriend tight, her voice turned soft.

"no, i don't." she was never going to feel homesick again.

**Author's Note:**

> first catradora fic, first fic here, first fic in english (it's not my first language) y'all, be kind pls.


End file.
